The present invention relates to board supports, and particularly to a easel board support, wherein by a large contact surface between the press piece and the supporting leg, the board support is positioned stably; and by the resisting effect between a resisting block and the sleeve, the board support will not fall downwards.
Referring to FIG. 9, the current easel is illustrated. A plurality of supporting legs are used to form a supporting frame. Each of the supporting legs is installed with a board support the height of which is adjustable. Thereby, the board support serves to support or suspend objects.
The conventional board support can be a C shape ring or has a holder body. The end portion and top portion of the board support can be formed with a resisting edge and a protrusion, respectively, and then two sides thereof are pivotal installed to a ring. When the board support is rotated to be at a horizontal or vertical position, it can resist against the wall of the supporting leg through the resisting edge and the protrusion for positioning the board support (referring to FIGS. 10 and 11). However, the structure of the board support has the following disadvantage.
1. The board support is fixed through the resisting edge of the board support body or the protrusion to resist against the wall the supporting leg. Point or line contact is formed therebetween. The fixing effect is not preferred. Thereby, it is easy to release or slide as the board support body is pressed. Moreover, the wall of the supporting leg is easily deformed due to the pressing effect of the resisting edge.
2. The board support is fixed through the resisting edge of the board support body or the protrusion to resist against the wall the supporting leg. Point or line contact is formed therebetween. If the board support body is supported, the resisting edge and the protrusion are easily worn. Thereby, the board support body can not be positioned correctly and is easily inclined, even the supporting leg can not be positioned steadily.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an easel board support installed to an easel supporting leg for suspending and supporting objects, the height of easel board support being adjustable.
The easel board support comprises a sleeve and a board support body; the sleeve is capable of being inserted by an easel supporting leg and have two pivotal ears each having a through hole; a part of the sleeve at an inner side of the pivotal ear has a slot; an elastic press is formed between the two slots; a positioning groove is formed in a predetermined position of the press; another end of the board support body has a pivotal seat with an axial hole; a surface of the pivotal seat facing the sleeve and a top surface of the pivotal seat have a first and a second protrusions; a lower side of the protrusion on the surface of the pivotal seat has a resisting block; thereby, when the two pivotal ears are pivotally installed to the pivotal seat; when the first protrusion and the board support body are horizontally arranged; the first protrusion resists against the press of the sleeve so that the press resists against the easel supporting leg. By a large contact surface between the press piece and the supporting leg, the board support is positioned stably; and by the resisting effect between the resisting block and an outer wall of the sleeve, the board support will not fall downwards so as to increase the supporting strength.
In above mentioned exampled, the press can be replaced by a receiving groove is formed between the two pivotal ears; and a cambered pressing block is installed in the receiving groove.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.